


To Overcome Reality

by Everything_Everything



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), not sure if this will be hurt/comfort or tragedy just yet, peter and groot are just babies, the team is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything
Summary: Do NOT read, if you have not seen Avengers: Infinity War or read spoilers about it. You have been warned......I want to express the warriors' way of coping with this abrupt loss. New alliances will form and life will go on.





	To Overcome Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your opinions, feelings, and random thoughts that came to you while reading!

A vast wasteland…

Light coming from an unknown source…

Waters as still as the absence of time in the supposed realm…

Frantic breaths mingled in the silence, eyes wildly scanning for an escape from the eerily deserted space surrounding them. The warriors’ muscles were still strung high from being so hastily swept away from combat - many of them patting themselves down to make sure their bodies were whole again. No fragments, no dust, no emptiness where their hearts should’ve always been.

The most sensitive of them all shivered at the reminiscent sensations of being at the cold mercies of death.

“We are not dead.” She spoke, more as confirmation for herself rather than assuring the others.

“Mantis?”

The empath looked up at the familiar voice of her comrade. Quill stared at her in shock, as if he just realized she was there.

“Yes, hi Starlord.” Her mind became more at ease with friends surrounding her.

The same could not be said for her other friend. Drax stared off into the distance with a look of disbelief painted on his features. His body stood at attention, muscles tense with barely contained fury. His chest heaved with the fierce effort of trying to make sense of the situation.

After taking in his surroundings, his wrath refused to be subdued.

“THANOOOOOOOOOOS!!!”

All of the warriors still in shock startled at the outburst. Quill only felt exhaustion seep into his bones at the exclamation.

“Show yourself, you coward! This is not the end! I will find you and I will avenge-”

“Drax!” Quill screamed at the delusional brute, attempting to silence the obviously pointless rant.

“-s of every puny being you have determined so far beneath you-”

“Drax! Buddy, this is not the time!” He called, becoming increasingly frustrated with the ignorant giant.

“-ould erase their very existence as you see fit! I will display-”

His speech faltered, as a featherlight hand was placed on his left trapezius muscle.

“I will display...your-your head…”

The Destroyer’s arms fell limp by his side and he wavered on his feet, before giving in to the serene calm that Mantis was projecting onto him. The three hundred pound warrior fell backward, prepared to fully immerse himself in that blissful aura, catching the empath completely off-guard. Mantis braced herself for the unfortunate turn of events, squeezing her eyes shut in preparation for the pain to come.

A warm, muscled arm wound around her waist and swung her away from the falling body. Dark, brown hair shielded the face of her rescuer, but a silver gleam had her looking past the man’s face. She gasped as he appeared to be holding up her comrade with a metal arm, before shoving his body aside as if his weight were nothing more than an inconvenience. The man sighed, as he looked over the female in his grasp, making sure she was alright.

“Thank you,” she spoke with wonder.

Remembering the empath was still trapped in his grasp, the man stepped back, giving her space. “You’re welcome.”

Quill poked his comrade with a foot, shaking his head. “Guy just doesn’t know when to call it quits.”

Hands on his hips, the self-proclaimed captain sized up his approaching company. “So, anyone know what the hell is going on?”

Behind the flurry of new faces, appeared a tiny, familiar one.

“Groot,” He whispered, a flare of hope breaking through the grief encasing his heart.

The slim tree-like creature launched himself into Quill’s sturdy chest, bark and branches sticking the captain in awkward places. 

“I am...Groot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the intro!


End file.
